Jacob of the Jungle
by Lineia
Summary: Emmett McCarty stumbles on a handsome native in the middle of the Rain Forest. They both learn a few things from each other, but certain discoveries are much more ... pleasurable than other ! M/M lemons. Rather short.
1. Chapter First

**Jacob of the Jungle - 1**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story is dedicated to Zacty2010 who will beta for this story, and who had the idea of making Jacob become Tarzan !  
**_

A/N : Hope you like the story ! It's inspired by the horrible movie called 'George of the Jungle' as you might have guessed. Any and all comments are more than appreciated, they're loved ! Thanks to my Colonel Muse, ZacTy2010 for the idea and beta !

* * *

I was in the middle of the rain forest. Utterly lost.

But like totally, completely, desperately lost. My guide and I had had the brilliant idea of taking a canoe each, and a few waves and wind-gusts later, we were separated. And considering how much of a labyrinth this river was, we would NEVER find each other.

Call me defeatist if you want, but I would call it being realistic.

Anyway, storm, waves, thunder. Result: I was stranded somewhere, the canoe gone with everything I had. All I had been able to save was my rucksack with a few essentials... Talk about a leisure trip ! Well, I wasn't exactly here for leisure, but for studying. In theory

Maybe I should present myself at this point. Emmett McCarty, professor of biology at the University of Edinburgh, explorer in his lost hours. To be precise, I am Lord Emmett McCarty, thirty year old lord of the McCarty mansion.

Lost hours. Mmh, that was exactly it; lost. I had taken a whole unpaid year off, deciding to go explore the Amazon, something I had always wanted to do. Move away from all the stupid drama at home with my (now ex-)boyfriend and homophobic family. Breath the free air !

Blah, blah, blah. Point was, I wanted to get away, so I had finally gotten around to using the enormous amounts of money Lord McCarty, my father, had left me. Not that I didn't normally use the money – don't get me wrong. After all, living in the McCarty manor at Edinburgh was expensive to say the least ... But seeing as I owned about a third of the city, and I rented it all out, let's just say I wasn't going to find myself needy anytime soon !

Back to the story. I was stranded – said that.

So yeah, where was I ? Well, that's just the point, not a clue. I took a deep breath and started trudging in a random direction. I wasn't going to get anywhere by standing there gaping all day long !

As Mary Poppins said "_Stop gaping, we are not a cod-fish, Michael !"_

Well, I stopped gaping and I trotted happily forward. After all, I didn't exactly have anything left to lose !

I walked until sometime in the end of the afternoon. Then, the thing which normally only happens in movies, the storm appeared in a millisecond –or at least it felt like it – and I was drenched. I felt like a character in those fucking cartoons with the single cloud over my head pouring down on me. Fucking perfect. I should have picked the south of France, knew it ! Why didn't I go down to Nice and Porquerolles ? I could've been visiting the perfume factories in Grasse under a blistering sun, in a T-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. But no, obviously, I was in Amazonia cutting my way through the dense forest, my clothes sticking like a second skin, alone and unmotivated.

I walked for what felt like hours. Of course it could have been a whole minute, I had no idea how fast the time was going, I had no watch. Something I convinced myself to leave back at the manor.

I arrived at a clearing, which was more or less protected from the rain by a gigantic tree. I slumped to the ground, used my rucksack as pillow, and let Morpheus' arms take me.

* * *

I woke up groggy. Something was off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and rested on my elbows. What the –

I was in a bed ?!

I looked around. I seemed to be on some kind of a bed, in some kind of a giant inhabited tree...

And freaked out. I yelped and tumbled out of bed, there was someone right behind !

When I recovered my sense I realized there didn't seem to be any danger. The man looked like a ... well, like an over-grown boy, really.

The first thing that sprang to mind was .. well, let's be honest, gorgeous. Tanned, incredibly muscular, and the best part: he had only a tiny little loin cloth that barely covered his privates. He had hair peppered on his muscular calves and thighs. The hair on his head was short and spiky – I discovered later he had trained his monkey to cut his hair, believe it or not.

The monkey. Well, he had a monkey perched on his shoulder. It wasn't one of those small ones, but it wasn't one of those huge gorillas either. More like an ... Overly-cute chimpanzee, who was holding the boy's shoulders, seemingly fascinated by me.

I clambered upright and discovered the boy was short. 5'10, maybe ? I towered quite a bit over him with my 6'4...

Anyway, once I stood up the boy took a cautious step back, so I raised my hands, trying to show I didn't mean any harm. I decided to sit down – cross-legged – to make sure my point came through. After a little while, the boy slowly took a hesitant step forward or two.

"Do you speak English ?" I asked. Stupid question, he probably didn't... And even if he did, my Scottish accent wouldn't help. Good thing I didn't have a thick one !

He frowned and came to sit cross-legged in front of me.

I decided to try a different manoeuvre. I had heard of natives who spoke a few words of English but had no idea what "Do you speak English" meant. So instead I put my right hand on my chest and said "Emmett".

He opened wide eyes and grinned, before putting a hand on his chest and saying "Jacob".

I smiled and nodded. Ok – progress ! Question: what next ?

I didn't have the time to think of something appropriate to say or ask, because he said "You good ?"

I chuckled, 'me good' ? What's that supposed to mean ? At least he had very rudimentary English, so I had some form of hope we would be able to understand each other. Not that I was in a hurry or anything, I was lost and stuck here ! Besides, that's why I took a whole year off, so I could do exactly what I wanted when I wanted !

Right. So, 'me good' ... Mmh ... 'me good', 'me good', what could that possibly mean ? Does he want to know if I'm a good person ? Probably not. Oh, wait ! He had carried me on to this tree while I was unconscious and put me in bed, maybe he was asking if I was feeling alright ?

Now, I had two options – try to speak in the same rudimentary English, something I really would prefer to avoid; or I could just try English without my usual fancy words. Well, might as well try, I'd just have to see !

"I'm feeling alright, thank you very much." I said, speaking slowly, making sure to detach each word and trying my best for a neutral accent.

He frowned, thought for a second before asking "You alright ?"

I smiled and nodded "Yes."

He smiled and said "Good."

I put my hand back on my chest "Thank you very much, Jacob."

He frowned "What thank-you-very-much mean ?" He tried to repeat what I had said, but he had some difficulty.

I groaned. How do you explain 'thank you very much' with simpler words ? And with words he knew ... At least he was curious, seemed naïve and wasn't afraid. That was a start.

"'Thank' 'you' means –"

He opened wide eyes and jumped, giddy with joy "I know what thank you mean !"

Right. So maybe I was still talking to fast. Or he was rusty. Probably a bit of both... Well, that depended on whether or not he was alone. Something I would have to ask !

I nodded "Very much means ..." I thought for a second. Simple words, simple words ... My eyebrows shot up "Very much means 'a lot'". I could only hope he knew what that meant.

He nodded, frowning "Very much mean a lot." He thought for a second, before grinning – did I say I loved his boyish grin ? It was really cute ! Anyway, he was grinning when he said "You say thank you a lot Jacob."

I nodded "Yes, thank you a lot, Jacob."

"Jacob happy Emmett good." Ok, so remember Emmett, good means alright. Bloody hell, I would have to make myself a dictionary ... Well, it could be worse, at least we understood each other !

My stomach grumbled right on cue, I wasn't sure what I should say or do. Should I take advantage of his naïve and gentle nature, staying here, eating his food and sleeping in his tree ? Or should i take my leave and thank him for whatever he had done ?

Again, he was faster "Emmett hungry ?"

I smiled and said guiltily "Yes ..." Man, I was more than hungry ! I was starving ! All that walking in the cold rain – When I say cold, I mean cold for Amazonia, which means hotter than a hot summer day if any of you lives in Edinburgh. But still, it felt cold at the time. Anyway, I was starving, and my stomach was complaining !

Jacob jumped up and sprinted to somewhere in his tree. I took time to observe his 'house'. I was more like a gigantic platform with some kind of a leaf-roof high above, which left more than enough space to stand up comfortably and even stretch the arms high. It looked like the tree was making walls more or less futile, huge branches full of thick leaves were extending in every direction, no wonder protecting a bit against wind and rain.

Nonetheless, there were holes here and there, letting the strong sun of Central America flood in. I couldn't imagine what it was like to live here in the rain season. Granted, it never got really cold, but that didn't mean the rain couldn't seep into your bones and make you freeze... But hey, if he was alive and well, it couldn't be that bad !

The centre of the platform was dominated by what I had taken for a huge pillar, before realizing it was the trunk of the tree. The house, or cabin, or refuge, or whatever you want to call it, was built all around the tree. In one corner there was the bed on which I had been resting – bed which, by the way, was enormous, like everything else it seemed. It was made of some kind of wood, with what looked like wool over leaves. Or maybe not wool, some kind of animal skin... I had no idea what it really was.

Anyway, there was a huge bed. The nearest branches were used as some kinds of shelves, with all sort of junk standing proudly on them. It looked like some of the branches had been carved, so the surface was flat, and had something at the very back of the make-shelf to stop the objects from falling, no doubt.

I walked around the trunk. Well, it was a bit barren. I mean sure, there was a bed and dozens of shelves like the on I described, but that was it. Oh, wait ! The bark of the trunk was carved to ! In a rough ladder ! So that's how he came up and down ... But how had he carried me up ?! Ok, he looked strong and sturdy, but I wasn't exactly light.

Over the years I had sculpted a strong body, with imposing muscles, using all that free time I had in my private gym or pool. I could probably carry Jacob, but could he carry me ? Carry me AND climb up a ladder at the same time ? Mmh ... Weird. Oh well, maybe I'd discover the secret some day !

Jacob came back. You're probably wondering where he came back from. Well, he was more or less running on a sturdy branch that extended out of his 'house'. Maybe he had different rooms ? Or maybe he had gone to pluck fruits ?

Anyway, he came back – more like ran back like an overjoyed schoolboy, actually – with some kind of a wooden plate on which was stacked a mountain of weird fruits of all kinds. He made a bee-line for a particular branch of the tree I hadn't noticed before. Well, it's difficult to explain. Let's say a large branch made some kind of large bench, whilst another broad branch was carved to make some form of a table.

He set the plate down on the broad flat branch and motioned for me to join him "Come Emmett ! Good food !"

Oh, so good also means the regular term of the word... Great... I went to sit on the bench next to him. God I could feel the heat and energy literally pouring out of him ! And it felt good ... He didn't smell bad either, as I had expected, he smelled like ... Well, I don't know, he didn't smell bad !

He dug in heartily, picking what were probably his favourite fruits. For a while I simply watched him gorge himself on fruits, and strips of dried meat that were hidden in the stack. He looked at me with a slightly worried look, his mouth stained with remnants of his terrible table-manners and asked "Emmett no want food ?"

I smiled and picked a banana. Last thing I wanted was to offend the sweet and kind kid !

He frantically shook his head and grappled the banana from my hands "Banana for Spyke" he explained.

Right. Banana for Spyke. Well, that makes sense. Or not. Banana for Spyke ? And I thought we were making progress... He interrupted my confused thoughts by whistling and yelling "SPYKE ! FOOD !"

Oh, so Spyke was a person ! Who only fed on bananas ? Mmh, I felt like there was something I was missing ... And i was right. A second later, the monkey jumped in from a random branch and sprang for the banana, like he knew I had almost eaten it. The chimpanzee deftly pealed the fruit and ate it. He ate two more before making his was to Jacob's lap and lying there, looking full and content.

"Emmett no like food Jacob have ?" Jacob looked heartbroken. My heart melted, the kid was really too sweet !

I quickly took one of the less suspicious looking fruits and started pealing it, before hesitantly taking a mouthful. Well, it didn't taste horrible, not that it tasted marvellous either, but it would be enough to show the boy I wasn't being ungrateful !

As soon as I started eating Jacob smiled and continued to gorge himself. He sure had an appetite ! Then again, running around naked all day must demand quite a lot of energy ...

I tasted a different fruit, which tasted awful, but I finished it anyway. I took a third one, which tasted wonderful. I picked my way through the mountain. I started to feel better. But the dry meat looked awfully good ... I knew how dangerous bad meat could be. I also knew Jacob and I were used to different foods, so there was probably going to be a very uncomfortable getting-used-to period ...

Oh, what the hell ! I was here for new experiences and adventure ! I took a stripe of meat and savagely tore into it. Tasted kind of salty, but nice. I took two more slices before feeling full.

By the time we were both done, the sun was setting, and Spyke was sleeping soundly in Jacob's lap. Jacob himself yawned. He said "Jacob tired. Jacob go bed." He picked up the monkey lovingly and made his way to the bed.

I nodded. Ok ... Now came the moment where I: was asked to leave, asked to stay and I declined or asked to stay and I accepted. I was standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Jacob seemed to remember he had a guest. He turned to me, half-way to his bed, and hesitated.

This time I was faster "Thank you very much, Jacob. Thank you a lot."

He grinned through tired eyes and said "Emmett come bed. Dark soon, need sleep."

The bed sure was big enough for two. Probably even for three ... Don't think like that, Emmett ! I couldn't sleep in the bed of that naïve, innocent, gorgeous creature. I didn't trust myself.

So I took out the sleeping-bag that was fastened at the top of my backpack, which apparently Jacob had brought up for me, rolled it out and set it on the floor. It wasn't one of those hot ones for the mountain, but one designed for the jungle. The nights were probably cold around here ... I had no idea how Jacob didn't freeze to death each night !

Jacob watched me from where he was lying in bed, looking fascinated with my every move. When I lied down on my sleeping bag, deciding it really was too warm to slip in it, he seemed to understand.

"Emmett no want sleep bed ?"

I turned towards him and smiled gently "Thank you a lot for asking, but I don't want to intrude." Hoping he would understand.

"What intrude mean ?" I almost sighed. Right. Explain intrude ...

"Hum ... bother ?" I asked uncertainly.

"Emmett no bother Jacob !" He said vehemently, as though I had offended him.

"I know, but I want to avoid bothering you." I clarified. Avoid ? Would he know what that means ?

He looked like he understood, and proved it by saying "Emmett no fear bother Jacob !"

Ugh. The boy was stubborn ! How do you explain 'I don't want to share a bed to avoid raping you' in simple words ?! And to a boy who probably knows nothing about sex, thinking his cock is used to eliminate waste only...

I tried another approach " Please, I don't want to share your bed."

He frowned, but either misunderstood me or was offended enough not to push the matter. As much as I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I preferred he thought I didn't want to be anywhere near his bed rather than be tempted all night to part his legs and pound him like some horny animal !

Jacob quickly fell asleep. That's when I remembered I had already slept for about 24 hours and had woken up a few moments ago. I grunted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard wood, made slightly more comfortable by the sleeping bag.

Well, short version: I never fell asleep. So after a while I decided to let my mind wander. I put my hands behind my head, and gazing at the stars in the moonlight, I let my thoughts free. I realize I didn't miss one bit the comfort of McCarty manor, nor the boring personnel, nor my stupid ex-boyfriend.

Stupid James. I could still remember finding him in bed, in MY manor, with one of the valets. I also discovered he had been stealing valuables. Let's just say dating Lord McCarty sure had upsides !

I had let my over-paid lawyer loose and enjoyed seeing him reduced to begging me to forgive him when the judge had punished him to five years of prison and to pay me £500.000 about half what the amount he had stolen, for aggravated theft, abuse of trust and re-selling. The money more than paid my lawyer, and I was more or less sure no one would try that stunt again !

So being here, with an innocent kid, who knew nothing of the corruption of the world, with no idea that I was worth about £10 billion, while my younger brother, Edward, the Count of Glasgow, took care of everything was perfect. And I wasn't even feeling guilty for leaving my brother to do everything, he had been happy actually. He was a real business man, had been to LSE, done a precious MBA somewhere in a prestigious uni in the US, etc etc.

I could see myself living here for a whole year before returning to my life in Edinburgh, full of experiences to talk about, stories for my students. From what I gathered, Jacob would probably be happy if I stayed with him ... But that's the thing: the line between over-zealous philanthropy and taking advantage of a person is very thin. I didn't want to take advantage of him. If I stayed I would have to help him every way I could, whatever he got up to all day, I would have to share his life, not only his food and bed...

Well, I would have to discuss with him, however difficult it would be, and see what he thought of the matter. He looked like he was living alone ... I found myself hoping he would agree to let me stay for a long time...

Only problem was: my libido. It was more or less certain I would end up trying to touch him, and this would get very fucked-up. I didn't want to be the old perverted, obsessed paedophile of the story ... I sighed. Well, I'd just have to see !

* * *

A/N : Next chapter next week ! I'll be waiting for feedback ! Please tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter Second

Jacob of the Jungle 2

A/N : Thanks to ZacTy2010 for beta'ing.

**Warning : M/M sex with light persuasion !  
**

* * *

Apparently I had found sleep the previous night, because I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder not too gently.

"Emmett wake ! Sun here ! Emmett wake !"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, opening them and frowning. Jacob was there, with his now usual cute boyish grin, shaking me awake. I felt like the dad woke up by the kid at 6AM on Sunday morning with the kid jumping on the bed and screaming "I want to play ! I want to play !"

I stretched like a cat and scrambled up. The sun was showing its sleepy head. I grunted, it probably was something like 6AM ... Ok, this was the unattractive side of the wild life: no waking up at noon on weekends !

Jacob was all giddy and pouring energy – something else that would take some getting used to. It takes me about one hour to surface after I woke up, it seemed I would need to change that to one minute. And even that seemed long ...

"Emmett come swim waterfall !" He grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the makeshift ladder. Ok, so I woke up about five hours earlier than usual, I had to surface in ten seconds AND I was supposed to bathe in what probably was going to be a freezing waterfall ? I really had no intention of getting naked right –

Naked. I would probably see Jacob naked. Bad move. Uh-uh, not happening ! I tried to back-pedal "Jacob, not now, alright, I'll go later." I said, hoping he would go and I could wash myself later in peace and far from any ... _distractions_.

He pouted "No, Emmett come swim with Jacob !"

"Sorry, Jacob, I'm tired, let me wake up first, alright ? I'll go with you tomorrow !" I wasn't going to bulge on this. I really didn't want him to see me hard, which would inevitably happen when seeing him naked and dripping wet.

Jacob left, pouting like a gosh-darn kid. God, how old was he ? Sometimes he looked like he was twenty, and sometimes he looked like he was ten ... As soon as he disappeared I slumped on my sleeping bag. And fell asleep.

"Emmett ! Emmett !" I rolled my eyes. Jacob was back and shaking me awake – again. This time I felt rested, so I jumped up and took in the – gulp – sight before me. Jacob was wet, like totally wet, like stereotypically wet, with the hair plastered and dripping, his nipples erect and dripping too. I swallowed. I hardened. Fuck me in hell !

"You should swimmed, feel good and fresh !" I chuckled. Feel good would have a totally different meaning in my world, but never mind that ...

"I'm sure I should've."

"Jacob hungry ! Emmett want food ?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Yes, now that I was awake, I was hungry ! He made to run away but I called after him this time. No way I would let him take care of me the whole day like that !

"Jacob, can I help you ?"

"No, Emmett stay, Jacob be quick !" and he ran away. So much for helping in every way possible. I had forgotten most hosts don't _want_ help ...

I went to sit in anticipation, and as promised, Jacob soon came back running with the plate. This time there was more meat though, and something that looked like eggs ... Raw eggs ? Is that even eatable ?

He put the plate on the table, called his domesticated monkey, who came rushing - plucked a banana - and Jacob sat down. As the previous day, he tucked in heartily, while I selected cautiously the less weird-looking food.

I discovered the eggs were indeed raw, and weren't as awful as I thought they would be. Although I didn't eat more than one: for those who don't know, the white of the eggs can be dangerous if it's too old ... And having no idea how fresh Jacob's food was, I preferred to be careful, at least until my stomach's bacteriological flora got used to the new regime ! It couldn't be extremely dangerous though, as I keep saying, Jacob was alive and well !

We finished eating, and Jacob took the tray away, again going I-don't-know-where. I was beginning to get really curious. But no matter. One thing I knew after Jacob's insistence and seeing him dripping wet: if I stayed here I would pounce on him. I had a good chance at overpowering him, so this really was dangerous for both of us. Besides, I didn't really want to walk with a permanent hard-on just like I was now, alongside a Mayan Idol all day long. So even if I did contain myself it wouldn't do. And in any case, as I said last night, I would feel like a creepy paedophile if I got him to get sexual with me.

So I decided to leave. I rolled my sleeping bag, strapped it to my rug sack, which was still packed with all my stuff. Come to think of it, I wasn't even sure what was stored in there ... Anyway, I hoisted it on my shoulders and waited patiently for Jacob to come back. The least I could do was to thank him profusely for everything ! I wasn't sure what I would do, but I would have to land somewhere if I kept on walking, maybe even find my canoe stranded on land if I followed the riverbank ...

Jacob came back slowly, looking full and content. When he saw me though, he frowned and asked "What Emmett doing ?"

I smiled gently "I am going. Thank you very much for everything, Jacob, thank you A LOT !"

His frowned deepened "Why Emmett going ? Why Emmett not stay with Jacob ?"

I felt like hitting my head repeatedly on a wall chanting 'what do I answer to that' again and again. Ok, hum ... Right ... So I can't tell him I'm afraid of raping him ... What did I say last night ? Oh yes, I lied and said I didn't want to share his bed. Except now I didn't want to leave him feeling diminished or anything, so I would have to find an explanation...

He smiled "Emmett can stay with Jacob ! Emmett and Jacob can live together !"

- hitting my head repeatedly against the wall – Too innocent and naïve for Fuck's Sake ! I sighed "Look, you're very, very nice, but ..." But what ?

Jacob frowned and strode towards me, before unclasping my rug sack from my shoulder, letting it fall heavily on the wooden platform, declaring "Emmett stay ! Emmett no know why go so Emmett stay !"

Bloody hell ! Of course I know why I want to go ! Curse that fucking god up there somewhere for putting me in that position ! Was that my divine punishment for being gay, huh ? Hadn't it been difficult enough to admit that to my conservative dad ? No, I had to suffer a perpetual excitement around that boy perfect enough to drool until I dried up like a fucking prune left too long in the sun !

So I stayed. Jacob spent the day with a knife – don't ask me where he got that – repairing his platform where it needed, carving shelves for his stuff, more or less doing all the maintenance work needed. I offered my help about ten times, but each time he brushed me off without even considering it. It would've irritated me had I not put it on his horribly gently and caring attitude. I came to wonder if he wasn't simply suffering from loneliness. He seemed completely alone except for that monkey of his. Maybe that was why he wanted me to stay ? Maybe he simply wanted company ?

That night I decided to try to get to know more about my host. We ate, and Jacob immediately went to bed like the night before. This time though, I lingered at 'table', and started engaging the first real conversation. During the day he had remained closed tighter than an oyster, which was probably because he just wasn't used to talking.

"Do you live here alone, Jacob ?" Straight for the jugular Emmett, way to go to be discreet and considerate !

He turned to me frowning and simply said "Yes."

"Do you know where your parents are ?"

"Jacob no need parent. Jacob twenty-five. Jacob good alone." Twenty-five ? Oh, I would never have guessed. And he knew to count and how old he was. He must have learnt all that somewhere... Maybe he had an English parent ?

I nodded. Well, he wasn't exactly talkative, so I tried to coax him into saying more. I'd be damned if a jungle boy proved to be more stubborn than me ! "What happened to your parents ?"

He glared at me for the first time "Jacob say Jacob no need parent." Right. Hum ... Childhood trauma ?

"Why don't you go to live in one of the tribes scattered around the forest ?"

He frowned and thought for a minute, lying in his bed, before he said "Jacob no want live tribe. Jacob want stay home." Home. Interesting concept ... Maybe there were more memories than he was willing to share ? Or maybe he wasn't able to share them ?

In any case he obviously wasn't exactly eager to share, so I decided to go to bed. We didn't go through the same argument as the previous night. This time when he saw me roll out the sleeping bag, he simply frowned and sprawled out on the bed. I wondered at that, why would he actively _want_ me to share his bed ?

Well, I discovered why that night. More accurately I understood why when I was awoken by someone's teeth chattering and strong shivering. I sighed. Of course, he was naked, had no quilt, he must be freezing. I had wondered how he didn't freeze to death, well, the answer was simple: he did freeze. Maybe not every night, but apparently at least some nights.

So my theory was that he figured I could heat him or share my sleeping bag ? If you open the bag entirely, it can serve as a quilt for two. I immediately got over all my worries and clambered up in bed, kneeling beside Jacob who was rolled in a ball. I put a warm hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. He wasn't even shivering, he was shaking like a leaf ! Darn, why couldn't I have seen that before ?!

He awoke immediately and rolled away, I probably scared him.

"Jacob, it's Emmett."

He looked at me miserably and declared through chattering teeth "Jacob cold."

My heart melted and I immediately lied down, throwing the light cover above him. He gradually relaxed, but not before curling himself next to me, sticking himself next to me, even sending a hesitant hand between my warm thighs. Fuck ! Now I would never be able to sleep !

Get over yourself Emmett ! The kid is freezing to death beside you !

Soon the shivering ceased, and he looked at me through closing eyes, declaring "Jacob warm." Ironically, this warmed my heart. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I woke up after Jacob that morning too. Jacob was standing up behind me, at the head of the bed, shaking my shoulders like the previous morning.

"Emmett ! Sun here ! Emmett wake !" I groaned and rubbed his eyes, quickly realizing I was hard and high on testosterone. I also quickly noticed Jacob was similarly hard, but it was more the case for a hilarious laughter than anything else: the loincloth didn't protect anything any more, and the dark erection was pointing out from behind the piece of cloth. So much for hiding his privates !

What I also noticed was that when I was lying down and Jacob was towering above me – well, suffice it to say I was level with Jacob's groin. I screwed my eyes tightly shut, which only made Jacob shake me more "Emmett promise come waterfall ! Emmett come swim with Jacob !"

I sat up on the bed and grumbled between my teeth "For Fuck's sake, go jerk yourself off or something while I wake up ..."

Jacob had his usual pleasantly curious expression plastered on his handsome face "What Emmett say ?"

"Nothing. I'm coming." I did promise after all, not coming would raise zillions of questions or disappoint Jacob if I flat out refused to accompany him to the blithering waterfall. God I hated mornings ! They made me moody and all grumbly.

I pretended to surface slowly while waiting for my raging morning wood to disappear, and once I felt it lessen I stood up, stretched and followed the boy. Following implied I got glimpses at his perfect arse. His very fuckable arse. Why did I not wrestle him on the bed and pound him in the mattress again ? Oh yeah, morals. Great thing morals, not very useful in the jungle though ...

I sighed and walked behind Jacob silently, who frequently glanced back to check I was following him. Each time he turned I got a glimpse of his cock which showed no sign of abating. Maybe he doesn't know what masturbation is, maybe I should show him ! Bad idea though, it could only lead to me getting in over my head and start fingering his glorious arse or something.

We arrived to the waterfalls. I heard them before I saw them. Basically water falling from about five meters up into a pool, which was emptying into a small river which probably joined the larger branches of the river further away. Jacob dived in, erection, loincloth and all without further decorum.

I stripped to my boxers, before deciding 'what the hell' and opting for skinny dipping. Jacob was probably the most innocent boy on earth and I could stay in the deep pool to hide any occasional erection. Not that Jacob seemed to mind anyway, seeing as he was hard himself and almost flaunting it in my face. Well, actually he had flaunted it in my face earlier on ...

I tiptoed into the pool, until I realized that the water was actually quite warm compared to the relatively chilled morning air, so I strode in, jumping when the water reached my navel, enjoying the feel of the clean crystal water on my filthy skin. Jacob had some kind of a soap he used to keep clean, which I used in generous quantities, even trying my best to clean my clothes with makeshift soap in cold water.

While I did that, I think Jacob got bored because suddenly he jumped _on_ me, gripping my shoulders and straddling my back. Well, I could feel his young balls and hard cock pressing against me, and I got hard – again. I could feel my restraint waver, it was like he was _trying_ to get himself fucked !

"Emmett play with Jacob !"

I chuckled nervously, put my wet clothes on warm stones to dry and whirled around to face the centre of the pool, before grabbing his ankles and sending him flying over me. I think he anticipated it because he used my shoulders to gain momentum and actually jumped quite high.

He surfaced, laughing goofily and swimming towards me quickly "Jacob throw Emmett !"

"I'm going to break your back, Jacob ..." I don't think he got that, or maybe he just didn't care, because he pressed his back to my chest, and manifestly expected me to clamber up on him so he could throw me. I cautiously grabbed his shoulders and hoisted myself up onto him. Wow, this was the first time I touched him, and I could say he was muscular. Probably more than me.

Reassured, I straddled his back too. Except I was longer than him, so my legs went all the way to his cock. I could feel his balls resting on my toes ... I couldn't resist it; I lifted a foot slightly and ran it along his shaft teasingly while he was focused on getting ready to throw me.

The effect was immediate: he bucked and exclaimed "What Emmett do ?"

I chuckled "Making you feel good."

He didn't seem to object, so I let go of his shoulders, sank to my feet and grabbed his cock from behind. I started very, very slowly, gently pulling the foreskin down, holding it between two fingers while I rubbed a thumb on the thick, wet, cockhead. He moaned shamelessly and let his entire body go lax, resting his back on my chest. He seemed totally oblivious of how _wrong _this was, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My erection was nestled between his two arse cheeks and I was thrusting up and down slowly, bringing myself to completion while I teased him.

One of my hands roamed his muscles chest, tracing the lines of his abs with a finger, reaching a nipple, rubbing lightly, pinching gently. I was attentive to his reactions but so far he looked like he loved it. I didn't suppress my moans, and neither did he. When I felt myself come close to cumming, I grabbed his cock with a strong hand and jerked earnestly, making him buck, moan and groan widely.

"Oh YEAH !" I couldn't help but yell when I came between this cheeks. He kept to "Mh ! Mh ! Mh !" when he came all over my hand.

I quickly let go of him and cleaned myself, fearing the reaction now that it was over. I knew only too well how disgusted you could feel with yourself after you've come. Hormones make you do crazy things, and when the levels of hormones return to normal you feel like a creepy pervert. More or less how I was feeling right now. I knew something like that would happen ! Although I didn't expect it to happen so soon ...

I made my way to the edge of the pool and sat down in the shallow water, letting my erection subside and Jacob gather his wits, mentally steeling myself for whatever Jacob would see fit to throw at me.

After a little while he dived into the pool, only to surface in front of me, asking "What Emmett do to Jacob ?"

"I made you feel good." I answered cautiously.

"Jacob like !" He declared after a moment's notice, grinning to me.

I chuckled, letting out a relieved sigh "Good, I liked it too."

"Emmett like do that to Jacob ?" He asked.

"Yes, I like giving you pleasure."

"Emmett do again !" He declared, pulling on one of my arms, motioning for me to take his cock in hand.

I wasn't in the mood though, so I said "Later, why don't I help you get food ?"

He frowned, thinking, before agreeing "Come !" He jumped out of the water, his young cock and plump balls jutting around, his loincloth still not going a long way to cover him.

I got out of the pool and pulled on my boxers, and my pants, using the T-shirt to dry myself summarily. Jacob took my hand and dragged me to his tree-house, where he motioned me to climb after him. Once up there I threw my wet shirt onto my bag pack and followed Jacob, who ran off on his usual branch. I tread cautiously as I realized that not only were we high up in the tree, but the branch wasn't exactly steady.

We walked like that to another tree, where the plate was. He picked it up and started plucking fruits from the trees around, sometimes going to another tree using sturdy branches that extended from one tree to another. There was an entire network, which I found great ! You could probably walk around the jungle without ever touching ground !

On one of the trees, there was something that resembled a cupboard. And the most peculiar one: he had emptied the trunk, making a large hole inside, but kept the top to be able to close it reasonably shut. As I discovered, the hole was full with salt, which I really wondered where he had gotten – I discovered later he lived about five hours walk away from the sea, where salt accumulated on the shore. He sifted through the salt and picked up the strips of meat I had seen. I figured he probably had a few of those hidden storages in the trees seeing how much ate. Or he hunted when I didn't see ? In any case, that solved the mystery of the fruits and the meat. I assumed he plucked the eggs from nests in the trees, but that still remained to be proven !

We returned and ate. The day was very different from the previous one. I put on a pair of shorts instead of my heavy pants, deciding against a T-shirt. Jacob was engrossed with his own tasks during the day, so I gave myself tasks too to help and keep myself busy. I fished out the machete I had in my bag and went looking for trees with branches I could cut off. I reasoned to try my best to make a raft, I wanted to have the option of going down the river if I needed to.

The day went by quickly. Jacob disappeared for a few hours and came back with a wild pig. He made a fire and set out to cook the meat before storing it in salt. The grease he used to insulate his storages, the skin he tanned before setting to dry in the sun. The bowels he used to make some makeshift rope. He made arrows out of the bones, which he added to the ones he already had, throwing away the broken or old ones.

I watched the whole process slightly sickened. He didn't have any qualms with it though, even cut the head off, cleaned off the skull which he kept preciously – I found out he used skulls to transport water and such, but I doubted that really was efficient.

The night came, we ate again and as the two previous times, he made a bee-line for the bed, and I grunted internally at having to bed already... I was tired, but I would like to ... Talk ? Get to know him ? Do something ! This time though he didn't look like he wanted to sleep already. He was stealing glances at me, like he wanted to ask something but didn't exactly dare to. That was surprising, until now he hadn't bothered with getting what he wanted.

I went to sit next to him in bed, cross legged and asked "I know you want something, don't be afraid to ask !"

He grinned and said "Jacob want Emmett touch Jacob."

I chuckled. Damn, I could bet he had thought about that all day long ! I stripped off my shorts and boxers, looking pointedly at him, hoping he'd understand and take his tiny cloth off. Thankfully he got the hint and took it off, sliding it quickly from his muscular calves. I was already hard in anticipation, and he sported a proud semi.

"Lie down." I ordered and he quickly complied, much too eager for his own good. By now his cock was hard and twitching impatiently on his taught belly. I wasted no time: I spotted a skull full to the brim with grease, I dipped two fingers and started jerking him slowly.

"Aaaah ! Yes ..." He breathed out, closing his eyes and enjoying my touch. He didn't seem particularly excited about reciprocating, so I would have to make do with my hand ... for now. If we kept this on, I planned on popping that cherry he had. And knowing myself, I would probably not have the strength to wait very long !

I fondled with his balls, pulling and squeezing gently, introducing him to a myriad of new feelings. I tweaked his nipples, rubbed his cock head, and brought his foreskin up and down. All the while he moaned and groaned, with the occasional word "Yes !" "More !" "Fast !" "Good !" "Like a lot !"

He was far away, so I decided to take my chance. I slipped a finger down to his rim and started rubbing forcefully against his hole – he had parted his legs wide naturally.

I didn't waste any time – I was too impatient – and I slipped a finger inside. This woke him up from his pleasure frenzy. His eyes flew open and watched me worriedly, asking with interjected moans "What – Mmh – Emmett do – ? Mmh !"

"Just lie back and enjoy, Jacob." I ordered, but he didn't. He propped himself up on his elbows and watch me finger him. I probed for his prostate, that would get him going !

I slowed my pumping on his leaking cock, I was hoping to slip in a quick fuck before he came ... But that probably would have to wait ... My finger stumbled unto his little almond inside and he bucked wildly.

I grinned "How does that feel ?"

"OOOH ! Feel good ! Jacob want more !"

I let his cock go and he whined, but I said "I'm going to fuck you now." And I didn't care if he had no idea what that meant, I just wanted to say it out loud ! I was too entranced and in a hurry to remember he wasn't stretched enough.

Instead, I just lathered up my cock in grease and pressed against his hole. Again, he propped himself up in his elbows before saying "Please touch Jacob !"

I took his cock in hand and started stroking him slowly. I slipped the head of my cock into his hot, tight entrance. I nearly came on the spot. This was too good to be true !

Jacob on the other hand wasn't as pleased "What Emmett do ? Jacob not like ! Jacob hurt !" He pushed away, which made my cock fall out. I grunted in disappointment.

"Jacob, it hurts at first, but after it will feel really good. A lot !" I coaxed him, my hand stroking him dangerously slow to make sure he wasn't too concentrated. Dirty trick, I know. But right then I really couldn't be fucked with morals !

"Jacob no want." He said.

I was more disappointed than I could say. So I started with the devious blackmailing "Sorry, I won't do it again." I said as I crawled out from between his legs and pretended to go to sleep on my sleeping bag on the floor.

"No ! Jacob want Emmett touch Jacob !" He protested as soon as my hand left his aching cock.

I didn't pay him any attention and rolled my sleeping bag out, turning my back to him.

"Emmett ! Jacob want !" He exclaimed petulantly.

I turned and simply said "I know what you want, but I want to fuck you, it's both or none." I knew I was pushing it, but honestly I knew he wasn't going to jerk me off, he wasn't going to blow me even if I blew him, he probably wasn't going to do it either if I asked him to. He could use his own sodding hand if he needed to jerk off ! I wanted mutual pleasure. And fuck it if I was being selfish.

"Emmett fuck Jacob and Emmett touch Jacob ?" He asked. I made sure not to turn around too quickly or look too eager.

"Yes." I said simply. "You'll see, the pain goes away, and then you'll feel pleasure."

He frowned before he said "Jacob agree."

I manhandled him on all fours and took his wavering cock in hand, jerking him fast enough to make sure he was focused on his leaking erection. Meanwhile I slipped my cock between his buttocks and forced my way into the tight opening again. Again, he tried to pull away, but I held onto one of his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't be able to.

He whined but I didn't care. I needed to get through this to show him how wonderful it felt to be fucked. I only needed to force him through the painful start. With a grunt, I slipped inside him completely, not giving him any respite. Once I was balls deep, I stayed there, while I stroked his pain away.

"Jacob hurt ..." He declared. I shushed him and continued to stroke his cock which hadn't wavered one bit. I rubbed his cockhead and with my other hand circled around his nipples. After a little while he was moaning, and I decided it was safe to start fucking him. So I moved out and in. When I reached his prostate yelled "LIKE !"

I chuckled at the unusual choice of word and started to pound him powerfully, trying to hit his prostate each time.

Now he was pushing back forcefully while I slowed down my jerking of his cock to make sure he didn't come too fast. He whined again "More fast !" He exclaimed.

I chuckled and relented, he had let me fuck him, and the least I could do was make him cum. I stroked faster and faster, grunting as I pounded into him, the sound of my balls slapping against his arse was music to my ears.

"YES !" He yelled as he came. His arse tightened and gripped my cock even more. I grunted loudly as I came too deep inside his perfect arse.

We both collected our breaths and I pulled out, rolling onto the bed, tired. He slumped on his stomach, smearing into his own cum. I grimaced, hoping he wouldn't stick that on me.

He turned his head and declared "Fuck painful but Jacob like fuck. Emmett want fuck Jacob again ?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it ! Feedback loved ! Next chapter will be the last, but I might pick it up later on when I have less stories open at the same time if people like this story !


	3. Chapter Third

Jacob of the Jungle 3

A/N : quick chapter to wrap up. A sequel might come in a few month, although I'll probably just pick up where I left and continue this story. Thanks to ZacTy2010 for beta'ing !

* * *

We fucked three times. Let's simply say I was dead. Jacob seemed to have an unending excess of energy, but when he came for the fourth time that day, after taking three successive poundings – well, I have to admit that last one was really slow – he finally seemed content. His chest was smeared with his last three ejaculations, but he didn't give a damn, he simply laid back on his back and fell asleep in seconds.

I was still panting, trying to catch my breath. As much as fucking him was heaven, I sincerely hoped he didn't demand to get fucked three times each night, because that would be the end of me. My last boyfriend didn't like it rough, and not too often either. Jacob on the other hand, after getting past the initial pain, demanded I fucked him hard, deep and fast.

I really did try to take it slow, since he was a virgin and all, but God ! The sight of Jacob wiggling under me with eyes full of lust and his cock bouncing happily each time I rammed deep was just too exciting. Poor kid would probably not be able to walk tomorrow ... Oh well, at least I could hope for a respite ! Talking about sore, I was probably going to be sore too, my thighs were burning from the exertion, I can't remember that ever happening to me.

Jacob was literally drenched in his own cum and sweat, another thing that really would NOT be fun when he woke up. And he was going to freeze to death if I let him sleep all night this wet. He might claim that he didn't need his parents and that he was twenty-five, but he was still a kid. Not that I didn't find that endearing, I loved taking care of him.

Somewhere along the way I had lost my purpose in life. Or maybe I had never had any. I had always had dad's money, I had never needed to work for anything, I had never needed to make an effort in the whole of my life; and now I was taking care of a sweet guy, in the middle of nowhere, and having mind-blowing sex. I was definitely going to stick around for a while, particularly seeing how Jacob seemed to actually want me around.

At home, the servants were bored out of their wits, and apart from the governess, no one really liked me. Sure, mom loved me until she died, dad appreciated that I was serious and dedicated to the estate, but it wasn't like this. Edward, my brother, had always thought I was a loser for becoming a teacher, my string of lovers all turned out just wanting my money and same goes for my friends. So being here with Jacob who had no idea who I was, and still having him want me to stick around was a wonderful feeling. I fell asleep holding on to that thought.

I woke up and I wasn't even mildly surprised to have Jacob shake me awake. I groaned and sat up, I didn't even try to shrug him off, I knew that was _not _going to work. Jacob didn't have his usual grin though, he was grimacing, and I would have bet anything that it was a pain in the arse !

I sat up with the usual morning woody and smirked at Jacob who was limping towards the trunk. He was a mess, like literally: dried cum plastered on his chest, hair all over the place ...

He took ages to scramble down the wooden ladder, and fell on his arse when he got down. If he didn't look so positively miserable, I would have laughed my arse off. But I didn't, instead I hurried down and picked him up bridal style. He weighed a ton, but the waterfall wasn't far away.

At first he complained about being carried – I think he really was worried I thought of him as a baby – but when I didn't give any sign of bulging, he rested his head on mine and let himself be handled pliantly. When we reached the waterfall, I carefully let him down in the water, letting my burning arms hang on my sides. He looked up at me and declared "Jacob hurt ..."

I pursed my lips "Yes, I know, that's what happens when you fuck too much or too hard." I said, hoping he'd ease down on the fucking. I could turn him down – no wait, I couldn't. When he asked with his innocently hopeful grinning face if 'Emmett want fuck Jacob ?' I could _not_ turn him down. Physically impossible ...

He pouted and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. Of course that would upset him !

I stripped to my boxers and dived in; wanting to get rid of the filth accumulated the night before. When I surfaced, Jacob was still sitting on the edge of the pool, the water reaching his navel. He seemed upset.

I swam to him and started stroking his thigh "What is it Jacob ?"

He frowned, looked at me, and declared "Jacob no want fuck." I smiled lovingly and nodded, no surprise there ! I went to sit behind him, gently but firmly forcing him to lean on me while I slowly cleaned his glorious caramel body.

After a little while, his tense body relaxed and he rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I continued to touch him even after he was more than clean, taking the golden opportunity to touch his perfect body. God, I would never be able to get enough of him !

When my shoulder started to fall asleep from having Jacob sleep on it, I gently propped him up, signalling I was done. He opened groggy eyes and smiled at me.

"Feeling refreshed ?"

He frowned "Refreshed ?"

Shoot ! English ... "Hum ... Feeling better ?" I asked, wincing at the awkward replacement.

He nodded and smiled again, his frown melting away. He stood up on shaky legs and dove head first into the pool, while I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. God, it had been years since I had fucked like that ! Since I was a teenager sometime ...

I exited the pool and let my naked body dry on the large hot stones of the shore. Jacob swam around jerkily for a little while, being careful not to exert his arse muscle. I must say, watching him like this really made me want to laugh, but I doubt he would have appreciated that.

When he was satisfied, he came out and said "Emmett come ! We go back !"

I rolled my eyes at his order, I didn't love being led everywhere ... But I could accommodate him, I think his man-pride was wincing a bit after the pounding he took the previous night.

We spent the day without a word, we dined without a word. What at first baffled me now suited me; I liked the calm, I liked the companionship silence, we didn't have to talk. I didn't have to dig into his life story, he didn't know about what drove me. We helped each other, and that was that.

As the night came, Jacob demanded I fuck him again, which I happily did.

The days drew on, and I learnt to live in Jacob's peaceful life, happy and content.

* * *

**THE END !**

I might pick up here and derive a real plot etc, etc, but right now I am too busy and have many other fictions lined up, I just wanted to get this idea out of my head ! So follow this story if you want to read more when more comes ;)


End file.
